Tommi the Cat
Tommi the Cat (タメゴロー Tamegorō) is a main character in Battle B-Daman. Appearance and Personality Tommi is Yamato's Cat. Tommi has black fur and white eyes and always wears his yellow ascot. Tommi is shown to be very competitive with Yamato and he is also faster and more agile than him. Tommi is also able to communicate with Yamato. Tommi also scares easily, but is very courageous. Trivia *Despite being a cat, Tommi doesn't always stick rigidly to the carnivorous traditions of being a cat, as shown in Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure where he eats the pear that Yamato and Terry were fighting over. Battle B-Daman Tommi debuts alongside Yamato racing him to Mie's Kitty Cafe. Tommi beats Yamato to the punch and is seen with Yamato there and on. Tommi is seen in nearly every episode of Battle B-Daman from going to the IBA Winners Tournament to the start of the Neo Shadow Alliance. Tommi played an important role when Li tried to capture Mie until he was persuaded not to. Tommi is the one who continuously foiled his different plans to hold her hostage. Tommi's most important role would not be until the final battle of Battle B-Daman. Tommi is possessed by the good side of Marda B that tells the gang about Marda B's true past and why he is so evil. Battle B-Daman Fire Spirits When Yamato goes after the Drive Shot (Strike Shot) Tommi accompanies him. Tommi is also the first one to see Haja crawling on the walls and ceiling off the shop they were in. Episodes Battle B-Daman *Cobalt Blade *Something to Crow About *Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure *A Fistfull of B-DaBalls *Yamato vs. the Masked Marble *The Bull Supremacy *The Bull Identity *Invasion of the B-DaSnatchers *Hog Wild *That's What Friends Are For *The Good, the Bad and the B-DaPlayer *Everybody's Got A Hungry Heart *There's B-DaBattle in My Soup *The Karat Question *Watt Are You Waiting For? *With a Little Help From My Friends *Great B-DaBalls of Fire *The Rapid and the Powerful *Who's Who? *Twisted Sister Act *That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister *Cobalt Saber *For a Few B-DaBalls More *High Stakes *Hurry Up and Wait *All About Enjyu *And the Winner is... *The Return of the B-DaPlayer *Enraging Bull *Rebel Without a B-Daman *The Good, the Bad and the B-Daman *Yamato Versus the Masked Marble Part 2 *The Lion's Den *Food Fight *The B-DaWinds of Change *Over Troubled Water *They Call Me Yamato *Lake B-Daman *With Friends Like These *Meet the Neo-Shadow Alliance *B-DaBreakdown Part 1 *B-DaBreakdown Part 2 *Bright Lights, Neon City *Everybody Wants to Rule the B-DaWorld *Into the Neo-Shadow Den *The Longest B-DaBattle *B-DaStorm *In Search of Greatness Gallery imagesCAZ210RA.jpg A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 4.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 5.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble 1.png The Bull Supremacy 8.png The Bull Supremacy 9.png The Bull Identity 8.png Invasion of the B-Da Snatchers 9.png That's What Friends are For 1.png The Good, the Bad, and the B-Da Player 2.png The Good, the Bad, and the B-Da Player 4.png The Good, the Bad, and the B-Da Player 5.png The Good, the Bad, and the B-Da Player 6.png Everybody's Got a Hungry Heart 1.png Watt Are You Waiting For 4.png With a Little Help from My Friends 7.png With a Little Help from My Friends 1.png With a Little Help from My Friends 8.png imagesCALJ9R38.jpg Who's Who 9.png All About Enjyu 1.png And the Winner Is 14.png Enraging Bull 3.png Enraging Bull 4.png Enraging Bull 6.png imagesCA8OJG9E.jpg The Good the Bad and the B Daman 2.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 3.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 5.png The Lion's Den 4.png The Lion's Den 5.png Food Fight 3.png The B-Da Winds of Change 5.png The B-Da Winds of Change 9.png Over Troubled Water 3.png They Call Me Yamato 1.png They Call Me Yamato 7.png They Call Me Yamato 8.png Lake B-Daman 6.png Lake B-Daman 7.png B-Da Breakdown Part II 9.png Everybody Wants to Rule the B-Da World 2.png The Longest B-Da Battle 3.png The Longest B-Da Battle 1.png B-Da Storm 4.png B-Da Storm 5.png B-Da Storm 7.png B-Da Storm 8.png In Search of Greatness 11.png In Search of Greatness 12.png Screen Shot 2014-01-30 at 10.33.21 PM.png Battle B-Daman Ending.jpg Yamato & Tommi.png|Tommi and Yamato Haja and Tommi.png|Haja and Tommi Tumblr nj3v2iMG8P1sqtu81o7 1280.jpg Tumblr nj3v2iMG8P1sqtu81o8 1280.jpg Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:Protagonists